


Der Duft von Vergebung

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Balthazar calls Lucifer Princess, F/F, F/M, I too don't know why he's still alive, M/M, Probably very OOC, angelehnt an "Das Parfum", at least for Lucifer and Michael
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte Lucifer sich geschworen, nie wieder auf die Erde zurückzukehren, nachdem Michael die Aufsicht über das Reich übernommen hatte. Zu dumm, dass Gabriel andere Pläne hat und in Castiel einen eifrigen Mitstreiter findet, der nur das Beste für seinen Bruder will.<br/>Vielleicht wäre es für alle Beteiligten jedoch besser gewesen, sie hätten die Planung ihrem Vater überlassen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Duft von Vergebung

„Wer auch immer diese verdammten Regeln aufgestellt hat, sollte sich besser warm anziehen! Sobald ich ihn in den Fingern habe, kann er was erleben!“  
Die Dämonen, die bereits zuvor einen großen Bogen um Lucifer gemacht hatten, während sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, zerstreuten sich in Sekundenschnelle in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Nur einige wenige Mutige (oder vielleicht auch Lebensmüde) blieben an Ort und Stelle, schrumpften aber sichtbar in sich zusammen.  
Die Gnade des jungen Engels an seiner Seite vibrierte jedoch vor freudiger Erregung und schien von der schlechten Stimmung seines Mitstreiters überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen. Kannte man Castiel jedoch etwas besser, wusste man, dass er nichts von Lucifers Drama hielt und ihn deshalb aus Prinzip ignorierte. Für irgendetwas musste die Position als offizieller Liebling und Lehrling des Teufels schließlich gut sein.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Gabriel 'in die Finger' bekommen wirst, er war schon immer schneller als du“, meinte er brüsk, „Vor allem nicht dann, wenn die Regelung genau für diesen Fall eingeführt wurde. Gabriel hat genug von deinem kindischen Schmollen und Michaels kalter Schulter und wenn ich mir dein Gejammere so anhöre, kann ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Warum weigerst du dich auch so sehr, zur Erde zu reisen? _Du_ musst ja nicht mit Michael trainieren oder ihm überhaupt über den Weg laufen, wenn du das nicht willst. Und mit Raphael und dem Fegefeuer hast du doch auch keine Probleme, obwohl Raphael sich auf Michaels Seite geschlagen hat.“  
Lucifers Gnade glitzerte für einen Moment überrascht, bevor er ein leises Seufzen hören ließ. Für gewöhnlich redete Castiel nicht so mit ihm, das konnte er sich dann doch nicht erlauben, aber immerhin war es _sein_ großer Tag, den Lucifer ihm gerade vermieste, also waren seine spitzen Bemerkungen durchaus verständlich (und durch den direkteren Kontakt mit Gabriel in letzter Zeit vermutlich sogar unumgänglich). Was nicht hieß, dass Lucifer seine Meinung in irgendeiner Weise zensieren würde.  
„Raphael mag zwar ein mieser, kleiner Verräter sein, aber immerhin liegt das Fegefeuer in einer spirituellen Dimension wie die Hölle und Eden, auch wenn das es nur geringfügig besser macht. Ich habe nämlich _sehr wohl_ Probleme mit dem Fegefeuer, wie du nur zu gut weißt, aber wenigstens ist dort nichts _körperlich_. Schlimm genug, dass sich die meisten von uns entschließen, das Aussehen ihrer irdischen Hüllen auch in ihrer wahren Gestalt anzunehmen, aber dass ich dazu gezwungen werde, auch eine physische Form zu tragen? Grausam, sage ich dir.“  
Castiel blinkte verlegen und einer seiner Flügel legte sich wie zur Abwehr eines Angriffs um ihn.  
„Also mir persönlich gefallen die Hüllen. Die menschliche Form ist irgendwie... ästhetisch anziehend.“  
Lucifer vibrierte entnervt, jedoch auch leicht amüsiert.  
„Du und deine endlose Faszination mit diesen haarlosen Affen. Ich werde dich in dieser Hinsicht wohl nie verstehen. Aber weißt du, was sich ebenfalls negativ auf meine Meinung über die Erde auswirkt? Wenn ich das Fegefeuer besuchen muss, kann ich aus eigener Kraft durch das Portal treten und ich bin dort. Zur Erde kommt man nur mit Hilfe eines Fährmanns, der offenbar _noch nie etwas von Pünktlichkeit gehört hat!_ “  
„Um Himmelswillen, ich komme ja schon, Prinzessin, es ist nun einmal nicht so einfach, die Barriere zu durchqueren!“, klang eine Stimme aus dem Jenseits zu ihnen hinunter. Castiel schreckte auf und sah sich suchend um, während sich Lucifer mit einem Seufzen zu Boden sinken ließ.  
„Bei Vater, irgendetwas muss ich getan haben, weshalb Er mich jetzt hasst. Andernfalls würde Er mich nicht so quälen.“

 

Die Fähre, mit der man von der Hölle aus auf die Erde übersetzen konnte, sah ein wenig wie eine der venezianischen Gondeln aus, die sich die Menschen als das Gefährt des Fährmanns in die griechische Hölle vorstellten. Lucifer hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Menschen diese zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Kulturen und Zeitepochen vermischen konnten, aber er kannte beides sowieso nur aus den Erinnerungen einiger gequälten Professoren, die es zu ihnen hinunter in die Hölle geschafft hatten, also wer war er schon, ein Urteil darüber zu fällen. Die Gondel hatte eine einzelne Sitzbank und war auch nicht besonders groß, mehr als zwei Passagiere und den stehenden Fährmann konnte sie wohl nicht gleichzeitig befördern. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, dass eine größere Kapazität für diese Überfahrt nicht benötigt wurde.  
Der Fährmann war eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt in einer einfachen, schwarzen Kutte, die mit einer weißen Kordel in der Hüfte zusammengehalten war. Die spitze Kapuze der Kutte, die für gewöhnlich einen so tiefen Schatten warf, dass das Gesicht des Trägers vollkommen verdeckt war, war zurückgeschlagen und grüne Augen blickten missgünstig auf Lucifer hinunter. Balthazar hatte ihn noch nie leiden können, aber das beruhte absolut auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nach jeder Begegnung mit dem unhöflichen Engel freute Lucifer sich darüber, dass der andere an Michael hängen geblieben war. Wenn auch offensichtlich nicht für immer; die Fährmänner unterstanden schließlich keinem der vier Erzengel.  
„Balthazar!“ Lucifers Missgunst über ihren Fährmann wurde von Castiel offenbar nicht geteilt. Der jüngere Engel schoss mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag in die Höhe und landete elegant auf der schwebenden Gondel, wo sich seine Gnade leuchtend und funkelnd in einer Art Umarmung um den anderen Engel wickelte. „Wir haben uns Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen, seit der Schlacht im Fegefeuer gegen die Leviathane! Wie geht es dir? Wie kommt es, dass du die Aufgabe eines Fährmanns übernimmst? Und... wo sind deine Flügel?“ In der letzten Frage klang ernsthafte Besorgnis mit und selbst Lucifer musste sich eingestehen, ein wenig Mitleid mit Balthazar zu empfinden, als er sich dessen flügellose Gestalt bewusst wurde. Selbst in ihren menschlichen Hüllen hatten Engel Flügel, die sich zum Großteil physisch manifestierten und nur mit jahrelanger Übung in einer Art Astralebene verstecken ließen, wo sie für die meisten Bewohner der vier Reiche nicht sichtbar waren. Engel jedoch konnten die Flügel anderer auch in dieser Astralebene wahrnehmen.  
In Lucifers Wahrnehmung klaffte in Balthazars Rücken jedoch ein gaffendes Loch, beinahe als hätte man sie ihm gewaltsam herausgerissen. Dafür schienen die Ränder jedoch zu glatt.  
Lucifer schauderte und legte aus Reflex seine eigenen Flügel enger an. Er wünschte keinem Engel diesen Verlust, nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Erzfeind. Ja, nicht einmal Michael, auch wenn das eine knappe Angelegenheit war.  
„Oh, keine Sorge, Cassie. Sie sind nicht für immer weg. Gabriel ist nur ein Mistkerl und ein schlechter Verlierer obendrein. Hat mich erwischt, als ich mich aus dem Staub machen wollte, nachdem ich mich an der himmlischen Waffenkammer bedient habe. Das hier ist praktisch meine Strafe, bevor ein armes Schwein daherkommt, dass einen von den vier Diktatoren“, hier warf er Lucifer einen weiteren abschätzigen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem ähnlich feindseligen Verdunkeln seiner Gnade beantwortete, „mehr anpisst, als ich das tue. Fährmänner haben keine Flügel, deshalb hat Gabriel meine netterweise in Verwahrung genommen.“ Seine Stimme klang so beißend scharf, sie hätte wohl selbst den Käfig in den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle durchschnitten, in dem Lucifer das Höllenfeuer aufbewahrte. Gegen seinen Willen war Lucifer beeindruckt - das hätte er selbst nicht besser hinbekommen. In einem gemächlicheren Tempo als Castiel begab er sich ebenfalls auf die Gondel und ließ sich auf der Sitzbank nieder.  
„Nur einmal aus leisem Interesse, wie funktioniert diese Überfahrt eigentlich? Ich kann nur von der Hölle reden, aber von uns aus sieht die Barriere aus wie eine Nebelwand, der man praktisch ins unendliche Folgen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ding hier“, er stupste die Gondel ein wenig an und das Schalenboot schaukelte wie von einer Welle erfasst leicht hin und her, „uns _durch_ diesen Nebel bringt.“  
Höchst widerwillig wandte Balthazar sich Lucifer zu, nachdem er Castiel mit einer Handbewegung geheißen hatte, sich neben den Höllenfürsten zu setzen. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung zog er die Kapuze über den Kopf, sodass seine Augen verdeckt wurden und nur noch als zwei Lichtpunkte aus dem Schatten hervorleuchteten. Dann bückte er sich und hob einen langen, knorrigen Eichenstab vom Boden der Gondel, der vermutlich als Ruder und Paddel benutzt wurde.  
„Du hast Recht, wir durchqueren diesen Nebel nicht. Er trennt zwar die Hölle vom Fegefeuer, aber sowohl Eden, als auch die Erde liegen auf einer anderen Ebene, weshalb die Barriere keine direkte Trennlinie zwischen der Hölle oder dem Fegefeuer und den anderen beiden Reichen ist. Ich würde dir übrigens auch nicht raten, die Nebelwand zu durchstoßen, solltest du Raphael einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten wollen. Der Nebel beherbergt eine Reihe an Kreaturen, die nicht einmal im Fegefeuer Platz gefunden haben und selbst die Leviathane wie Schoßhündchen aussehen lassen, dich würden sie also zum Frühstück in der Luft zerfetzen.“ Balthazar sah bei diesen Worten ungehörig fröhlich aus, als bringe ihn alleine die Vorstellung eines solchen Szenarios in einen Zustand vollkommener Glückseligkeit. Manchmal fragte sich Lucifer wirklich, was er diesem Engel eigentlich getan hatte.  
Castiel hingegen schien die Aussicht, Lucifer könne im Nebel grausam zu Tode kommen, überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Man konnte die Wellen an Misstrauen und Feinseligkeit beinahe sehen, mit denen er den Nebel betrachtete, und er schmiegte sich ein wenig näher an den Erzengel, fast so, als wolle er sichergehen, dass Lucifer nicht plötzlich die dumme Idee bekam, sich aus der Gondel heraus in den Nebel stürzen zu wollen. Fast regte sich in Lucifer der Wunsch, eine solch verrückte Aktion tatsächlich durchzuführen, alleine weil Castiel ihm so etwas dummes zutraute, aber dafür war nicht einmal er lebensmüde genug.  
„Was diese Gondel eigentlich leistet, ist, dass sie diesen Ebenenunterschied überwindet, indem sie eine Zwischenstation an einem Ort macht, der keinen offiziellen Namen hat und von den Fährmännern eigentlich nur „die Leere“ genannt wird. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass die Leere der Mittelpunkt aller Kreation ist und dort die Geburt von allem, selbst unserem Vater, stattfindet. Jedenfalls ist es auch der Ort, an dem sich eure körperliche Hülle bildet.“  
Lucifer brummte missmutig.  
„Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass der Prozess vor allem für Erzengel schmerzhaft ist, aber dem ist leider nicht so. Eigentlich ist es nichts anderes als eine Übersetzung eurer wahren Form in eine Gestalt, die der physischen Ebene entspricht. Also reiß dich zusammen, Prinzessin, manche von uns müssen diese Fahrt mehrmals täglich machen.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Balthazar den Birkenstock an der äußeren Seitenwand der Gondel hinabgleiten und setzte sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß gegen den Fußboden in Bewegung.


End file.
